


Some play it cool

by Ndiggold



Category: The Brady Bunch, The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndiggold/pseuds/Ndiggold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if during the episode of ''Some like it lukewarm'' that wasn't Davy? What if it was a girl dressing  as a boy in the girl band who was switched with Davy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Brady sisters are faternal triplets, same with the Brady brothers.
> 
> The girls from the Monkees are the same stature as the Monkees & Brady brothers

The monkees walked to the radio KXIW-TV  station for the Rockathon's $500 prize. "Hey Micky how do I look?" - Peter asks.

"Very ace!" - Micky replies in an accent. "But you need a new hat!" - Micky runs off with Peter's hat.

"Don't run around when we get there!" - Mike complains.

"I hope we get in!" - Davy says, daydreaming. Peter and Micky run around him.

"Wait wasn't I chasing you?" - Micky asks, his face scrunched up.

"Right," Peter replies. He holds up the hat. "And how did I get this hat?" He points to it.

Mike shrugs. They enter the peureuse. "All mixed bands sign up!" - [Jerry Blavat](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Blavat) announces. "Sign up today and bands play later today! Mixed bands only!"

"A mixed band?" - Micky asks the group.

"We're not a mixed band," Peter says.

"Or are we?" Micky asks.

Everyone looks at him. "Oh no, I can't be a girl!" - Davy exclaims. He trips into the supply closet and stumbles out with a red mop top on his head.

"Hey there beautiful," Jerry says to Davy, coming up to the Monkees. "You signed up?"

"Yeah!" - Micky replies.

0o0o0o0o0

The Funkees walk into the KXIW-TV station. They hear Jerry Blavat's announcement. "We can't play without a guy!" - Marsha Brady complains.

"Yea we don’t have any boys!" - Cindy adds. "And we won't let the boys in!"

"Yea last time they broke our tambourines!"_Jan complained. Karen nods.

"Then good luck!"_Peter said, walking by with Greg and Bobby. "We found a band!"

"Who?"_Marsha demanded.

"Over there!"_Greg pointed at a group of girls(Betti, Valerie, and Leslie).

"Good luck finding a way for your band to play without any boys!"_Bobby chimed.

"Yea toodles!"_Greg Brady chimed. The boys walked over to the girls(Betti, Valerie, and Leslie).

"Or do we?" - Marcia asks looking at Jan. 

"No…no!" Jan says, she trips and her hair gets stuck in her high collar of her puffy jacket that the girls put on her.

"Looking good man! Nice fix!" - Jerry Blavat says walking up to them, and winking at  Devina after glancing at the girls surrounding Devy.

0o0o Monkees’ Pad o0o0

The Monkees give Davy his clothes. He takes them through a changing screen in the middle of the room. “Guys I don’t know,” Davy said.

“It will be a make up walk!”_Micky said.

 "After all what is a girl but a dress, a bone, and a clump of hair?"

"Guys I don't know," Davy said, taking the clothes. He raises his eyebrow suggestively when he gets the bone. He comes out dressed as a girl. "I don't know how to act like a girl!" He holds

the bone up to his chest.

"Lucky I got this guide to act like a girl in three easy steps," Peter says holding up a book.

“First step! Take small steps!” _Peter reads.  “A girl always takes small, delicate steps!” Davy takes small steps with a rope tying his legs. He trips.

“Next, when a girl walks north to south her hips move east to west!”_Peter reads. Davy walks with pans and pots tied to his hips.

“Go!”_ Micky says as Davy tries to move his hips while he walks.

“Keep those hips swinging!”_Mike almost sings.

“Sway Davy sway!”_Peter chimes in, as Davy almost belly dances to move.

As the pots and pans clatter Davy looks up. “Now I knew what all the noise was  in my house. It was my sisters learning to walk!”

"A girl must hold her head high at all  times and have poise,"_Peter reads.

Davy walks with the book on his head. He falls from the weight, and the book lands face down but open on his midsection. "Boy, this is a lot of fun isn't it?"_Davy says.

0o0o Funkees’ pad o0o0

Jan was behind a changing screen. The Funkees’ handed him folded guy’s clothes. “I don’t know”_Karen says. Her curly strawberry blond   hair is in a ponytale, and she is wearing a copper colored plaid skirt & a copper colored vest over a solid off white colored blouse. And chunky sandals the same color.

“C’mon it will be a ‘a nice slice of cake darling’ walk!”_Karen says. Her wavy, full auburn   hair in a sideways braid. She wore the same outfit but green.

“After all what is a guy but a charming smile, a style of hair, and fillet?”

“I don’t know how to be a guy!”_Jan complains. “My period started too!”

“Lucky I have this guide to be a guy in three easy steps!”_Cindy says holding up a book. Her curly blond hair was half up, and her outfit was in blue.

“First take big steps!”_Karen reads. Devina takes giant steps like a dinasaur, and trips.

"Next, when a guy walks north to south his hips don't move and his shoulders go north-west to south-east!"_Cindy reads. Jan walks, trying to move her shoulders while she walked or stomped with a heavy belt tied to her hips so they don't move; and you have to pull yourself forward without lifting your hips.

"Work it!"_Misha bounces next to Cindy, her straight blond hair in two pigtails.

"A guy must always pick up or carry your books!"_Cindy drops her book and waits. Karen reacts after a second; she walks over, and picks the book up.

"Not bad but can you pick it up quicker?"_Cindy asks. She drops the book again, Karen rushes over quickly to pick it up.

"Quicker! Hand it to me before I bend down," Marsha says. Jan runs, stumbles, and picks up the book before Marsha bends down. "Good!"

"Before it hits  the ground!"_Karen drops it from the top of spiral staircase of their apartment. Jan dives, rolls, and catches it.

"Girl, this is a lot of fun isn't it?"_Jan asks on the floor with the book open on her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

At the TV station all the bands go on stage as the opening. That is the Monkees, the Funkees, and the Brady Brigade. They play[ **this song**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHHZb7c3Qy8)! Davy pretends to pull a

gun from his belt as it starts, and his belt drops as he makes a suggestive face; when it starts. The girls squeal.

Then Funkees go on stage dressed in sparkily outfits of what they wore while they were practicing. The Brady family sits down except for the boys who are with their band.

"Boy Jan looks good!"_Carol Brady comments, excitedly.  

 Jan is wearing a guy's brown wig, a sparkly checkered jacket, bellbottoms,  knight's headpiece(she couldn't hide her hair), knight's gloves(she didn't get around to removing her french tip polish). They play this [**song**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbiH9igrlKs&list=462GeNeRXNu4LqjVtV5JiuinaHuIX9mV). They begin with Spanish maringue steps. Jan dances with  her friends, and hee Brady sisters. But as she tries to escape,

Marsha spins around with her, her face saying ''no''.  "He's trying to get away," Jerry notes. "From all those beautiful women!"

"He must be overwhelmed," Alice says besides him.

Jan dances back, and shakes the maraccas with a false smile. Kare  glides up to her, and dances with her. She spins Cindy around, trying to get away. Cindy spins back around

against Jan. Jan is forced back to where she is.

The Monkees smile at each other.

Jan tries to leave again but Kare  is in her way. As she tries to dart past Karen, Jan pulls her arm, and spin towards Jan into a fancy ball dance step. Everyone in the

audience claps.

"Fantastic! Great step!"_Jerry exclaims, "Marsha, Karen, Cindy... oh and the boy that was Oliver Brady!"

"We have a new brother," Grey mutters to the other Brady's.

 "Let's see what the applause meter has to say!" Jerry looks at the thermometer cut out on the wall. It goes up & explodes. "How about that?! The highest reading

on the meter, A 98.6!"

"Seems normal enough to me," Davy says, dressed like a girl in his curly, short ginger wig.  

Next the Brady Brigade play [**their song.** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDCtBBb0Cx4&list=462GeNeRXNu4LqjVtV5JiuinaHuIX9mV) Bobby is the lead singer! He starts off the song. Peter and Greg back him up. The girls back him up later. 

"Three guys and three girls! Fantastic!"_Jerry exclaims. "Let's see what the thermometer has to say!" The thermometer goes up to 90 then goes down. "A 90, great!"

The Brady Brigade half cheer half look disappointed.

Then the Monkees go on stage.

 **They pay{[7:30-](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zhvb3Lf3LU)11} ** The Funkees looked at each other and smiled each time Davy ran off stage. "He looks like Jan!"_Karen notes. Jan looks up.

"I can't do this!"_Jan exclaims, but three girls push her back. 

"Wait!"_Karen says. "You have to!" Cindy nods, Marsha looks worried.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

**0o0 Monkee's Pad 0o0**

"Boy I tell you I can't wait to get out of these clothes!"_Davy says taking off his scarf, and unbuttoning the dress.

"Wait!" The monkees surround him. "You can't get out of those clothes yet!" Peter rebuttons the dress top. 

"Why not?"_Davy asks.

"What if someone from the station sees you?"_Mike asks.

"Oh, Mike that's ridiculous!"_Davy replies.

o0o0Funkees' Pad0o0o

"Boy, it's a relief to shed these clothes!"_Jan says, taking off the jacket.

"No!" the Brady girls surround Jan. "You can't take off those clothes yet!" Kare  puts the jacket back on Jan.

"What, why not?"_Jan asks.

"What if someone from the station notices you?"_Marsha asks. The Brady Boys come in.

"Wouldn't want that!"_Peter Brady exclaims, grinning.

"Yea, it'd cause a scandal for your dishonesty!"_Greg adds.l

"You don't want to go off stage like that," Bobby says.

"Oh no!"_Cindy exclaims.

"What is it?"_Marsha asks.

"Our instruments switched with the competition's," Cindy says looking at the instruments. "This is The Monkees'," Cindy glances at it.

"Then you should go get it back!"_Karen says, pushing Jan out the door. Marsha hands her a boquet of flowers.

"You can see what the competition is up to, too," Marsha adds.

"Maybe you could rig the competition with your charm!"_Peter adds with a smirk.  Greg and Bobby laugh. 

"The one who looks like Jan!"_Bobby adds.

Karen closes the door once Jan is pushed out.

 

 

 

 

**0o0o Monkee's Pado0o0**

There is a knock on the door. "Uh Ms. Jone, darling! I have a beautiful boquet of roses and I simply need to see you!"_Jan lowers her voice a pitch, and uses a British accent.

"You better answer it or he'll get suspicious!"_Mike says.

"Ok..." Davy made his voice higher "Ok I'm coming!" he cries, and Davy answers the door. Jan enters with a boquet of flowers. 

They look at each other for a second.

"He's kind of cute!"_Micky says.

"You would!"_Peter replies.

"But he looks like Davy," Mike adds. 

"You're right," Peter says and Mike nods

"Ms. Jones, I was taken by your face when I first saw you!"_Jan says.

"Oh Mr..." "Oliver, Olive to you!"_Davy supplies. "Oh Olive!"_Davy replies, holding the boquet. "You're too kind!"

"That's olive juice to you!"_Jan replies, with a kissy face, walking into Davy; who backs away.

"I've got big things planned for you my chickadee!"_Jan says, she walks towards Davy, who walks backwards. She's a bit shorter than Davy but Davy looks shorter as a girl.

"And our instruments got switched," Jan picked up the instrument bag that were the Funkees', and put the bag she was holding down, it' was the Monkee's. 

Davy squeals and backs up behind the spiral staircase. "Let me tell you," Jan says from behind the spiral staircase, picking up the bag and examing it.

 "If you play your cards right we might need that tiebreaker," Jan winks. "We can work out a good deal!"

"Oh- oh really?"_Davy replies in surprise.

"Davy's winning!"_Micky cheers.

"Davy's a hit!"_Peter adds.

"I think he's kind of cute," Mike adds.

"Never have I! The Olive with the polish snapped over a fox such as you!"_ Jan said, coming out from behind the spiral staircase. "You are devastating! Must be the mini! 

It must be something about you! That makes my mind crazy with love!"_Jan exclaims.

"His mind has snapped before he came in you know that," Mike tells the others.

"Well I'll have to think about it," Davy replies.

"Think about it?"_Karen asks. "Until tomorrow!" Davy flinches. "But then after that my love will be all consumming! I must leave you." Jan takes Davy's hand and kisses it. Davy raises

his boquet of flowers over Jan's head. 

"Blah!" the other monkees make a face.

"But until tomorrow, remember darling, I will be waiting for you!"_Jan leaves with a flourish and charming smile. Davy raises his fist as the door closes after Jan leaves.

"Bleh!"_Davy says, turning to the Monkees.

"He likes you!"_Micky says

"All you have to do is go out with him and we're a cinch to win!"_Peter adds.

"Yea as a matter of fact if you let him kiss you, you can win every prize at the station," Mike says.

"One more he might like that and I'll hit you with mi purse!"_Davy says,  in a girlish way.

 

 

 

 

**0o0 Monkee's Pad0o0**

**  
** When Jan came back into the pad, the Funkees flocked up to her. "Why do you smell like perfume?"_Cindy asked. The Brady boys had left.

Jan stumbled in with a shy smirk. "I um," Jan replied, flustered like a guy.

"Where are your roses?"_Karen asks. 

"She took it didn't she?!"_Marsha askes. The Brady boys squeal like girls, mocking the Brady girls.

Jan smiled a bit and nodded at the Brady boys.

Kare  noticed some nailpolish rubbed off on Jan's hand. "She  likes you!"_Cindy sings.

"All you have to do is go out with her and we're a cinch to win!"_Karen adds.

"Yea as a matter of fact if you charm her, you can win every prize at the station!"_Marsha adds.

 


End file.
